Let Him Fly
by ems2091
Summary: Naley Season Three oneshot. Can Haley really let him go?


It had been a few months since she came back to the life she left. Nathan had basically shunned her, no mater how hard she tried to explain what she did. Brooke and Lucas had helped her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. No matter how much she loved him, she knew that he was unhappy being tied to her. Haley decided to let him fly.

She gathered together the divorce papers, her wedding ring, and the Cracker Jack bracelet that Nathan had given her at their first tutoring session. She wrote him a letter, finally putting down her explanation and telling him to find love. Haley put all the materials into a large manila envelope and made her way to the Scott house.

After taking a deep breath, Haley shed a single tear as she left the envelope on the doorstep. Brushing the tear quickly away, Haley turned around and left for Karen's Café. Her shift would be starting in a few minuets and Karen was going out with Keith tonight. Little did Karen know, Keith would be proposing tonight. Haley smiled at the thought, hoping they would have everything that she lost and more.

For Nathan, it was just another day to hide from his true feelings. He was headed to the Rivercourt to practice some more. By practice, it meant concentrating on something else than Haley. He opened the door and was about to head to his car when he was stopped by a manila envelope with his name on it. He sat down on the steps and opened the mysterious envelope. He pulled out his divorce papers with a note attached. He opened the note and read it several times:

_Dear Nathan,_

_I know that I have caused you a lot of pain and misery. For that I am truly sorry. I have come to terms that you have stopped loving me and decided to sign the papers. Before our marriage completely disappears from existence, I want to explain something to you. I went on tour because I thought I wasn't good enough. In case you didn't realize you are Nathan Scott: humongous basketball prodigy who will go on in life and do great things. I am just Haley James: tutorgirl. Through our entire relationship, I couldn't help but wonder Why is he with __**me**__? When the tour came along, I knew that it was my opportunity to measure up and be good enough for you. Obviously that one backfired._

_I will always love you Nathan, always and forever. I hope that you find happiness in life and can one day forgive me. _

_Always,_

_Haley_

Nathan looked at the letter in disbelief. How could she think that she wasn't good enough? If anything, she was too good for him. Nathan realized what he had to do and took off running towards the café.

Haley had finished serving the last customer about twenty minutes ago.

"Time to close up," she said to herself. She flipped the sign form open to closed. She cleaned the floor, dusted the whole nine yards. It may have seemed a little excessive, but with Brooke and Lucas still in their "We are in love so we are going to do it anytime anywhere" phase, Haley was reluctant to return to the apartment. Haley looked longingly at the acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Oh what the hell," she said. Haley picked up the guitar and started strumming the chords to the song that perfectly expressed what she was feeling.

Ain't no talkin' to this man  
Ain't no pretty other side  
Ain't no way to understand the stupid words of pride  
It would take an acrobat, and I already tried all that so  
I'm gonna let him fly   
Things can move at such a pace  
The second hand just waved goodbye  
You know the light has left his face  
But you can't recall just where or why  
So there was really nothing to it  
I just went and cut right through it  
I said I'm gonna let him fly 

There's no mercy in a live wire  
No rest at all in freedom   
Of the choices we are given it's no choice at all  
The proof is in the fire  
You touch before it moves away  
But you must always know how long to stay and when to go

And there ain't no talkin to this man  
He's been tryin to tell me so  
It took awhile to understand the beauty of just letting go  
Cause it would take an acrobat, I already tried all that  
I'm gonna let him fly   
I'm gonna let him fly  
I'm gonna let him fly 

Haley was so consumed in the song, she didn't even hear Nathan enter. As soon as she had sung the last note, Nathan walked right up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You were always good enough," he whispered. Haley looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and before she knew it Nathan crashed his lips to hers.

" I love you," she said breathlessly

"Always and Forever, Hales, Always and Forever."


End file.
